Spin processing may be used to deposit and distribute solutions over substrates. Spin processing may be performed using a spin processor that includes a chuck onto which a substrate is mounted. The chuck is rotatable, and spins while a solution is dispensed onto the center of the substrate. Centrifugal force distributes the solution over the surface of the substrate and excess solution is ejected off the wafer. A spin processor may include devices such as those manufactured by Laurell Technologies Corporation of North Wales, Pa.
Combinatorial processing may refer to various techniques to vary the processes applied to multiple regions of a substrate in serial, parallel or parallel-serial fashion. Combinatorial processing may be used to test and compare multiple and various processing techniques. The processing techniques may be validated, and those techniques that are useful may be applied to, for example, different substrates or full-substrate processing.
Spin processing may be used to deposit a uniform layer over a substrate or to uniformly distribute a solution over an entire substrate. Therefore, what are needed are techniques for using spin processing techniques within regions of substrates.